


Respira

by amandabeicker



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandabeicker/pseuds/amandabeicker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Escrito para <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"></span><a href="http://teniente-ross.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://teniente-ross.livejournal.com/"><b>teniente_ross</b></a> en el <a href="http://retroactiva.livejournal.com/18807.html">Spoil me(me)</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Respira

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ada/gifts).



> Escrito para [](http://teniente-ross.livejournal.com/profile)[**teniente_ross**](http://teniente-ross.livejournal.com/) en el [Spoil me(me)](http://retroactiva.livejournal.com/18807.html).

Cuando abandonan aquella base de Cerberus, Shepard está que parece que le vaya a dar algo. Es posible que no esté al alcance de todo el mundo el poder darse cuenta de ello (Shepard no es evidente, con absolutamente nada), pero Garrus la conoce. La conoce bien, en todos los sentidos en que pueda conocerse a una persona, y es capaz de detectar los pequeños detalles: el leve fruncido de ceño, el movimiento mecánico comprobando que el arma está recargada (una, y otra, y otra vez), la fugacidad de su mirada, yendo de un lado a otro como si no encontrara lo que está buscando. La comandante nunca pierde los nervios, pero últimamente da la sensación de que agradecería que, por una vez, todo el peso del universo recayera sobre alguien que no fuera ella.

—Shepard —susurra entonces Garrus.

El vocativo le sale suave, prácticamente como un susurro. Ella se vuelve al momento (porque, ¿cómo no iba a hacerlo cuando es él quién la llama así?) y, cruzando una mirada fugaz, Garrus vuelve a hablar. Sólo dice una palabra, pero es suficiente: es la única que en esos momentos hace falta.

—Respira.

Y la idea la golpea con la contundencia de un suave abrazo. Intercambian una mirada cálida, cómplice, repleta de muchas cosas. Y, casi sin quererlo, Shepard deja escapar todo el aire que parecía atascado en algún lugar de su garganta, relajando los músculos y destensando todo su cuerpo. Le mira, y se siente como si acabara de despertarse tras una noche muy larga.

Garrus no percibe ni rastro de variación de expresión en sus labios (aunque, por supuesto, quizá es demasiado sutil como para que él consiga distinguirlo); es el verde eléctrico de sus ojos el que le devuelve una tímida sonrisa repleta de gratitud. Y sus labios se entreabren para decir una palabra más, con el tono suave de quien pronuncia un secreto.

—Gracias.


End file.
